


tissues

by leedaiki



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: Broduce contestants make an appearance btw, I'm sorry this isn't a sg au HAHA, M/M, This whole story is basically Donghyun as Youngmin anti, ily!!, s/o to matchies!!, this won't have happened if it wasn't for you guys :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedaiki/pseuds/leedaiki
Summary: Kim Donghyun grew up watching how hard Im Youngmin worked to achieve his perfect grades. He expected him to attend the same university as him, but he never saw Youngmin while attending classes.When Donghyun saw a familiar boy selling tissues at the road side, he knew that he had to do something.





	1. Chapter 1

They were sixteen years old.

Both were working hard as highschool students, carrying a handful of assignments from and back to school everyday. They felt tired, they were drained, but never dared to complain to their parents because they knew that if they do so, they won't be able to see the sun again the next morning.

It's a normal day where you see students of Class 4 roaming about in the classroom, some screaming, some sleeping, some singing, and others doing questionable things that the author would not like to name. There in the corner sat a redhead called Im Youngmin, who had around 8 students surrounding his table.

"Youngmin-ah, I came here first right? You obviously saw me rushing here first once I arrived, so I deserve to copy your homework first —"

"Excuse _me_ , Kim Donghan. Fuck off. _I_ came here first. Scram."

" _I_ obviously came here first, can you all just leave? I'm about to fail this subject and you all have passing grades, the fuck? Have some mercy?"

"Bold of you to think that Donghan would ever pass any of the subjects."

"If you don't shut the FUCK—"

From the other end of the room, Kim Donghyun found himself staring at the redhead. No, scratch that, he couldn't even stare at him because of the swarm of people surrounding his table. He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the thought of not being able to stare at Youngmin until class starts. His morning routine literally consists of wake up, do the shit you have to do, go to school, don't forget your necktie, run back home because you forgot your necktie (AGAIN), arrive in class an hour early (because you're an exemplary student and you don't want to lose to Im Youngmin), wait for Youngmin to arrive, stare at Youngmin until class starts.

That's it. It's safe to say that his life revolves around Youngmin, Donghyun just don't want to admit it.

Oh, they're rivals in academics, by the way.

Everything about Youngmin irks Donghyun. (But somehow, it also pulls him in.) The way Youngmin smiles when a classmate cracks a joke even though it was dumb as fuck. (Closer.) How Youngmin is very soft-hearted and is willing to drop anything just to help a puppy find its way back home. (Closer.) How Youngmin always put other people first before himself, and the list could go on forever. (Closest until their noses are touching.)

Anyway, when Donghyun looked back at Youngmin, everyone had left him alone in his seat. Poor boy has his head laid on his arm and staring out the window, so instead his mop of red hair is facing Donghyun instead. He glanced at Donghan who was arguing with a couple of classmates which is obviously over that stupid homework that they all want to copy off. This is what Youngmin has to go through every damn day. Why won't everyone let him breathe? (Not like Donghyun cared anyway...) Why don't they go copy off that Lee Euiwoong's homework or something... He's smart too..

Donghyun caught himself staring at Youngmin in a daze and immediately looked away when he made an eye contact with Youngmin, his face warming up for some reason. His heart is beating quickly and he breathes in, breathes out, trying to calm it down. The exams are gonna be held next month, so why was he so nervous?

"Class! We'll be starting soon, please get back to your seats."

Shaking his thoughts away, Donghyun opened his book and braced himself for the exhausting day ahead of him.


	2. so are you here for the tissues, or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kept on staring, and he didn't even realize it himself.

They were 21 years old.

Donghyun was strolling at seven in the morning, his hands in his pocket. He was well aware that his hair was a mess, but he couldn't care less. He got so much work from university that he barely even got any sleep for the past few days. Donghyun figured that if he were to stay inside, his brain will explode.

As the morning breeze hits his face, he realized how much he really needed this. A simple healing time. All he had to do was just step out and breathe in the fresh air, listen to the birds chirping (and the occasional screaming from kids but that's okay) and play a calming song from his playlist. Donghyun unlocked his phone, scrolled though his playlist and clicked on Yang Dail's One summer, and proceeded his short walk at the park.

It was really early in the morning, so Donghyun didn't expect to meet anybody at the park. Running his fingers through his hair, he thought about what to do for tomorrow morning, until he saw a pack of tissues right by his feet.

He stopped in his tracks. Tissues? An unused pack of tissues, right there, in the middle of the park? Confused, Donghyun reached out his hand to take it until he heard a loud voice.

"Thief! Leave my tissue alone!"

Donghyun stopped reaching for the tissue. Instead, he craned his neck up to see a familiar figure running towards him, holding a basket of tissues. He almost dropped it in the process and Donghyun was so unimpressed that he couldn't even laugh.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The man kneeled down and caressed the pack of untouched tissues, shooting Donghyun a nasty glare. Donghyun faked a smile knowing that he probably doesn't recognise his former classmate at all. "Let's go home, buddy. I'm sorry you almost died in a stranger's hands." And then he placed it into his basket of tissues, proceeding to hold the basket carefully as if he was carrying a newborn baby. The scene left Donghyun speechless, and he couldn't believe that the man earlier didn't recognize him.

"Hey!" Donghyun yelled and ran to catch up with the man. The man paid him no attention, instead giving his tissued his full attention and muttering something along the lines of "I'm so sorry, my babies" and "That won't happen again, I promise”.

"Wait, Im Youngmin, don't you remember me?"

Youngmin finally turned to look at him. He scanned him from his head to toe, his expression unchanging. "Do I know you?"

_Of course you do, dumb fuck. We used to be each other's rivals._

"It's Kim Donghyun, I was your classmate ever since we entered high school until we graduated," Donghyun tried to not rush with his words, but he was desperate for Youngmin to remember who he was. "Me? Remember? I used to hate you so much."

Youngmin went quiet. "Ah," Donghyun couldn't decipher what his expression meant. Disgust? Anger? Was he unimpressed with him? "The guy who wouldn't stop bugging me whenever teacher gave our papers back."

"Yeah! Th-that would be me." Donghyun felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment when he realized that he was being a little too excited. "Hey, I was wondering–"

"Sorry, dude, but I have business to attend to." Youngmin stopped walking and held up his basket of tissues, referring to what 'business' meant. Donghyun blinked in confusion. Was he giving tissues out at the park?

"By that you mean... Giving free tissues out?"

Youngmin faked a laugh. "No." His poker face returned. For the first time ever in his life, Donghyun felt intimidated. "I'm selling these."

_Wait, come again?_ "Haha, that's funny. You, a smart student who graduated with flying colors, selling tissu–"

"Hello, good morning." Donghyun was brought back to reality when he heard Youngmin's voice. "Would you like these? It's $1 for 3, but I'll give you one more if you want." He said to the old lady standing before him. The frown that was seen on his face earlier disappeared and it was replaced by a kind smile.

Donghyun couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Well, kind young man, if you offer, I can't refuse it..." The old lady chuckled as Youngmin handed her 4 pack of tissues. "Thank you, lovely. I hope to see you again soon."

Donghyun didn't notice how long he stared at Youngmin for until he snapped out of his thoughts.

"So, are you staying for the tissues, or?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmm this was rushed!!! dina if ur reading this ily sorry i didn't update sooner rip im at school now uhhh if the popos come for me tell youngdong i love them [bc we're not allowed to use NOR bring phone to school but fuck the police]
> 
> hmu with ur thoughts!  
> twt @bnmmixtape  
> curiouscat @leedaiki
> 
> <3 have a nice day and be blessed with model donghyun today!


	3. i don't need help (but if it's from you, why not)

They were both 16 years old.

Donghyun was cursing at a sheet of paper and close to having a mental breakdown in the morning. They weren't even 3 hours into school and yet, Donghyun wants to give up. What's the point of doing this? Can't he just go back home and lie down, enjoy simple pleasures in life like eating ramyeon (with egg is a must) while watching some lame drama at home?The universe laughed in his face and said "Haha, screw you, you're not getting any of that because Youngmin exists". Donghyun wants to disagree but it was a well-known fact. Instead, he gripped his hair and had a (the third one that morning, he counted) mental breakdown.

While he was too immersed in thinking about how life would be better if he didn't have to drown himself in studies, he didn't notice that someone had appeared before him. The tall and lean figure casted a shadow over him and it sparked a little hope in Donghyun. _Please, please be Youngmin so I can at least feel better._

Donghyun looked up. "Hello," Kim Donghan greeted with a knowing smile evident on his face. Donghyun knew what intentions he had. "Mind borrowing me-"

"Until the day pigs fly, no." Donghyun gripped his hair once again, his stress doubling up now that he was reminded of the fact that there were people waiting for his work to be done. Donghan's yell of "It happened in Percy Jackson, doesn't mean it won't happen in real life!" went unheard as Donghyun murmured gibberish to himself.

"I genuinely don't understand why I have to do this when I could be doing so much more other useful things like you know? Continuing that one anime that I haven't touched since like, almost 2 years ago? But no, I'm stuck here, in this hell, with these annoying little-"

"Need help?"

"I said fuck off, Kim Dongh-" Donghyun stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that it wasn't Donghan standing before him. "Oh, you."

"Geez, on the only day I felt kind enough to help other people, I get shunned," Youngmin joked, a hint of bitterness from his voice. "I'll just go, man. Good luck with that."

"Wait, no-" Before he could even realize it, Donghyun almost fell out of his seat just to reach for Youngmin's arm. Youngmin stared at Donghyun's hand that was gripping Youngmin's arm tightly and back to Donghyun. He slowly let go of it, forcing out an awkward laugh. "I mean..... I really need help with these. So, can you. Please.. Uh.."

"Please what." Youngmin replied monotonously. Donghyun knew Youngmin well. Youngmin would lose all interest if something ticked him off, so for at least half of his life, he had tried his best to avoid doing that. Obviously, today wasn't his lucky day.

"Please... Stay back with me after school to finish this."

_What the actual fuck, Kim Donghyun._

"What do I get in return?"

"My unconditional.." Donghyun wanted to say "love and support" but he realized that Youngmin wouldn't like his answer. "Free food. Whatever you want, I'll treat you to it."

"Really?" A wicked smile appeared on Youngmin's face as if he had came up with a plan to empty out Donghyun's wallet. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead and reminded himself to save his money for the next past few days. "Call. Your place or my place?"

Donghyun actually meant staying back at the school's library, but the voice at the back of his mind with the suggestive ideas made Donghyun's cheeks heat up as he tried to ignore it. "Whichever you're comfortable with."

"Your place, then." Youngmin said. "Be there at 2. Don't lock me outside of your house, please."

"You say that as if that happened to you before." Donghyun sniggered and started panicking when Youngmin turned around to leave. "Hey, wait! Do you even know where my house is?" Donghyun asked, hoping that he would say no, hoping that they could walk together.

"Of course." Youngmin turned around to face him with both his hands shoved into his jeans pocket. "The massive house with the blue roof. Dude, it literally has 'Kim' imprinted beside the gate, and your dad is a CEO. You really expect nobody to know where you live?"

The fact attack by Youngmin did nothing to help the red creeping up to his cheeks and he rubbed his nape in embarrassment. Strange. He usually wouldn't feel this way when someone brought his family up, but Youngmin changed that.

"Well.. Yeah. Okay. See you at 2, then."

Youngmin left and Donghyun caught himself staring at his backside until he left. He never noticed how broad his shoulders were until today. With his work long forgotten, Donghyun drifted off to dreamland as he placed his head onto his arm comfortably, a certain 180cm tall redhead haunting his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this came so so late! i had it prepared but i never got a chance to publish it lol i didn't read through, sorry for the mistakes
> 
> scream at me  
> twt: bnmmixtape  
> curiouscat: leedaiki
> 
> please stream spring breeze and look forward to nuest w's comeback !! TMI time my birthday is tomorrow (24th) cool


	4. so....

They were both 21 years old.

As they were both seated side by side together on the bench, there was heavy tension between them. Donghyun wiped his clammy hands onto his pants and sneaked glances at Youngmin who gave a kind smile at anybody who walked by. Everyone but Donghyun himself. He hid his bitterness and stared at the ground below him.

"So... What have you been up to these days?" Donghyun decided to break the silence, pushing nervousness down his throat. "I mean.. I expected to see you at uni. I mean - "

"That's none of your business, I believe." Youngmin replied while looking ahead. "Look, if you stayed just to bother me about anything related to that, I'll suggest you to just leave. I'm really busy - "

"No, wait!" Donghyun's hand reached out for Youngmin unconsciously when he stood up. His arm couldn't reach Youngmin's so when Youngmin stared at Donghyun's hands that were reaching for tissues, he backed away with a forced smile. "I mean.. I'll help you?"

"No, thanks. I can just handle it by myself." Youngmin gently pushed away Donghyun's hand and began to walk away.

Feeling desperate somehow (for what? Donghyun himself had no idea), Donghyun jogged until he reached Youngmin's side. "Hey, listen. I'll just help you, okay? We haven't seen each other in a while anyway. Might as well talk while we're at it."

"Hello!" Youngmin completely disregard Donghyun's existence and flashed a dazzling (yes, dazzling, the first word Donghyun could think of to describe his smile) smile towards a small child who stopped in his tracks when Youngmin bent down to talk to him. A smile formed on the kid's face, as if he was expecting to see Youngmin there. "Siannie, you came again. I didn't see you yesterday! I was looking forward to seeing you." Youngmin ruffled little Sian's hair with a fond smile on his face.

That made Donghyun feel some type of way.

As they got engaged in their own conversation, Donghyun found himself staring at Youngmin for a long time. He noticed how Youngmin's jawline was more refined now than it was back then, and how he dyed his hair back to black. The last time he saw him, he was still the dumb redhead that he knew.

"You said you'd help." Youngmin's voice brought Donghyun back to reality. Youngmin was staring at Donghyun now, and he saw Sian skipping away happily behind him with a pack of tissues in his hand. _Is that what people call_ _small happiness?_

"Oh, yeah, I did. I will." Donghyun mumbled, still trying to register his thoughts. _He got so much more good looking.._ "What do I have to help with?"

"Nothing much. Just walk with me, people would naturally approach us if there's a good looking guy amongst us." Donghyun felt his cheeks flushing at his statement and fumbled with his fingers. "I'm n-not! I mean, you are too, like, I literally just thought about how good looking you are, but like - "

Donghyun stopped when he realized Youngmin was staring at him again. 

"I don't get why you stumble over your words a lot." Youngmin said. _I don't know why too. It doesn't usually happen to me._ "It's not like you. Well, the old you, at least." _It only happens when I'm with you._

"Oh, well. Do you still remember how I was in high school?" Donghyun asked, walking by Youngmin's side again. He stared at the tissues Youngmin had in the basket he was holding and then at his face. _His smile is exactly the same like how it was before, though._

"Of course." A small smile appeared on Youngmin's face. "You were so obnoxious. God, you were so annoying. Especially during examination time. I'll never forget how much I dread the feeling of you coming to my table everyday just to ask how I did for my Physics paper."

"Oh.." Donghyun let out a low whistle at that, hoping that it was enough to convey how apologetic he felt about his past actions. "I'm really sorry about that. I realized how shitty I was back then, but I try to not be like that now."

"Oh, no need to apologize." Youngmin continued walking ahead, not forgetting his routine which was smile at everybody he sees. "Actions speak louder than words, you know. Everything you just said could be empty words."

Donghyun was a little taken aback at that. Sure, he admitted that he was full of crap in high school, but he self-reflected and tried his best to change so that he doesn't repeat his previous mistakes. Something in him said to prove Youngmin wrong, show him that you've changed. Prove it through your actions. 

Donghyun really, really wanted to do that. But he had no idea how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELO!!!!! ITS BEEN SOOOO LONG FPMFMFMFPMRF LIKE?? 8 MONTHS? HHHH anyway i got inspired to write this since ab6ix got their first win yesterday! im so so happy and i thought of this fic that i started during mxm era. this chap was a bit longer than usual, hope it was fine!!!! will try to update more often hehe <3
> 
> let me know your thoughts in the comments (they motivate me to update more :')) or hmu at  
> twt: @forab6ix  
> cc: curiouscat.cc/leedaiki <3


End file.
